


Old Friends

by tx0



Series: Partners [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Max meets up with an old friend.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> He/him is Max  
> It/Its is Mightyena

Max was walking through the Hoenn forest when he got to a big clearing. That’s when he noticed Katrina the Pokémon Ranger who he had met on his journey when he first started out travelling with May, Ash, and Brock.

“Hey, Katrina.” “Hey, Max! I know someone who might be happy to see you.” Mightyena came around the corner and recognised Max right away. ‘Might!’ it exclaimed as it happily ran up to him. Then the other Mightyena started barking at something. “I have to check that out. Make yourself at home while you two get caught up” she told him before going to investigate.

“Hey, Mightyena! How have you been?” Max asked as he started petting the Pokémon. It barked at him in response, then flopped over onto its back, showing its belly to him. He got on his knees and rubbed its belly, Mightyena panted happily. Max noticed a red pointed cylinder start to come out of its crotch. His eyes widened when he realised it was Mightyena’s cock. Without hesitation, Max put a hand around its cock, slowly and delicately stroking it. It continued to grow in his hand. He put a second hand around it, continuing his strokes. It was now fully grown, Max’s two hands covered it all except for the tip. Max licked his lips as he saw precum start leaking out of the pointed tip and down the shaft, getting on his hands.

Mightyena got up on all fours and positioned itself over Max, deliberately sticking its hard cock in his face. Max resumed stroking it with one hand while he leaned in and licked the tip. He could taste its sweet precum as he explored the tip with his tongue. He licked down the side, all of the way down to the base, then back up to the tip. He licked base to tip on the underside repeatedly.

He wrapped his lips around the tip and moved his head down about a third of the way until his gag reflex stopped him. He retreated to the tip and began to slowly suck it going down to his limit every time. Eventually, he was able to take more in. He was able to get past halfway in no time. He could feel it push a lump in his throat every time he bobbed his head down it. Soon, Mightyena began thrusting, forcing its cock deeper down his throat.

Max didn’t want the fun to stop so soon, so he pulled his mouth away and stood up. He quickly took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. Finally he took off his underwear, leaving himself completely naked. Mightyena put its face in his crotch and licked his hard cock. Max moaned at the sensation.

Max got down on all fours, aiming his ass at Mightyena. His heart pounded from excitement. The Pokémon went up to him and sniffed his ass, then licked his hole repeatedly. Max gasped at the rough wet muscle dragging across his hole unexpectedly. It forced its tongue into his opening, sticking it in as far as it could go. Max moaned as his walls were licked around and around deeper than he could’ve ever imagined. Mightyena pulled its tongue out and quickly mounted Max and pushed its cock into him forcefully, causing him to yelp in pleasure.

It started out with slow thrusts, letting Max adjust to the size. But it very quickly picked up the pace and was fucking him harder than he thought he could take. It panted as it fucked him, its drool landed on Max’s back, rolling down his sides and onto the grass below.

Max could feel himself reaching his limit. Mightyena was pounding faster and faster with every thrust, hardly able to control itself anymore. He could feel its knot ramming into his hole with every thrust, desperate to break through. He finally couldn’t take anymore as his cum began to shoot out onto the ground. He quickly started jacking himself off to aid in his release. Not much later, with one final thrust, Mightyena’s knot finally pushed through Max’s hole, joining the two together. It kept humping him until its cum shot into him, filling up what little space its cock hadn’t already.

Max put an arm around its head and faced it. Max kissed the end of its muzzle. Mightyena licked his face multiple times in return. Max opened his mouth to purposefully let its tongue enter his mouth, he loosely closed his mouth and sucked on its tongue. His mouth became filled with its saliva. He ran his tongue along its tongue, feeling the rough texture.

Max’s arms couldn’t hold himself up any longer, his front half collapsed to the ground. His bottom half was held up by Mightyena’s knot inside of him. Eventually, it laid down on top of him. Its saliva continued to drip off of his face. The two stay tied together via Mightyena’s cock for thirty minutes. Finally, its knot loosened and it pulled out of Max. Instantly, its cum started gushing out of his hole. He quickly put a cupped hand back to catch as much of it as he could. The cum filled his hand, nearly overflowing. He sat up and bought his hand to his mouth, tilted his head back and let the cum flow into his mouth. He licked his hand clean as he felt its cum slide down to his stomach

He laid down, his breathing and heart rate both returning to normal. Mightyena laid down next to him. He rolled over onto his side and put an arm around the Pokémon. “I love you, Mightyena.” It licked his face in response. Max nestled his face in its fur and closed his eyes. It put a leg over his body, mirroring what he had done. It let out a big yawn as it couldn’t keep its eyes open anymore either.

“Hey, Max, sorry about that. So what’s—” she stopped herself when she noticed Max and Mightyena cuddling, both fast asleep. She smiled sweetly at the scene and walked away, letting the two sleep together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote on which pairing I should do next!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbFFZo2j5YNeNdAx0yr5y6la1X0NfSgLdXAXB2DL4xgQAe6g/viewform)


End file.
